All screwed up
by Lukyn-hah
Summary: serially poor birds! I mean what the poor birds did to the uchiha! I think is because is has sum kind of trauma with birds! maybe when he was little some rooster confounded his hair with the back of a chicken and try to make little birds with him…hum I wo


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto(bla,bla,bla...)

* * *

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PAI N PLAN ****SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

--

God must REALLY hate me, he probably is just laughs he head off right now! I mean why the hell those things only happened with me! What the hell I did for deserve it?! I'm a Good Kunoichi(In matter fact I'm the best of all konoha I even suppress Tsunade-sama!),I'm a Good friend!(I mean anyone else would have already kill Naruto!),I'm a freak medic-in for Peter' sakes! I heal people!!!! I help them when they must need! this should qualified me as a person with a place on heaven and one life without any problems right??? …WRONG! Because God hate me!!!...

Okay you guys probably want to know why such emo moment right?! well I just come back from a 3 months mission and I was soooo tired!!! I miss my bed soo much!!! After I report for Tsunade-shishou I was happily walk home for my warm bed when one AMBU stop me(¨&#$¨#) and say that Tsunade-shishou need me right now!...WTF?!!!! I just come from there, what would happening on 5 fuck minutes???!!

Ow man a should just ignore and go home, she probably need someone to drink with her… but I now better if I ignore her she probably go strait to my house and break all the walls and then fall sleep, than five minutes later she wake up and start to yell about how much Jiraya-sama is a pervert,that I should control my temper! and that sake is bad for my health(o0 yea I fell the irony of the that!)like she does all the times that I ignore her, so I go to her officer AGAIN, the things just keep getting weird and weird at second, Shizune just keep look at me like I was going to die or something, but I was too fuck tired to bother ask, so I just stay silence 'till she said that I could come in (she was shuttering.!)I now something is wrong bust I just too tired to care!

So I enter the room witch was uncomfortable silence, I look up and see four persons, one red chick with glass (that keep glaring at me o0) one guy with gray hair that seams to be trying to look up of my skirt (pervert! probably son of Kakashi-sensei!)other with orange hair(Naruto is going to be jealous!)look bored out of his mind and one guy with chicken-butt head, cold onyx eyes and a bad ass attitude and with STUPID smirk on his face!(I will take this moment to scream in my head WTF?!!!!!!!!! THE BASTARD SON OF A B ¨&¨#¨ #e&¨$&¨!WHO THE HELL HE THINKS HE IS??!!HE THINKS HE CAN JUST COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND GIVE HIS STUPID SMIRK?!?!!!!!!!Oow but he is sooooooooooooooo screwwwwwww!!UCHIHA YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO SCREWWWWWW HUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA 'laugh evilly'…o-okay I'm lose it I have to control myself…breath in breath out…) but of course that I'm not going to show that, so I did what every girl supposed to do when is going nuts, pretend that nothing is happened that you are NOT make plans in you head to torture the Uchiha as painful as possible !!,put a BIG smile on you face and ignore the bastard till 'PAIN TIME!' and believe me its going to have a lot of pain!!!!!!

"You call?!"-I speak with a BIG smile

"Ya Sakura as you…err well as you can see…err the Uchiha is back…- she speak carefully(I think my smile is too big! is creep her out!)

"So?"-I said on my normally cheerful voice(without the creep smile!)

"Err well as you now the Uchiha is back and he bring his team err I mean his Knew time with him…"-she said nervously(I think she is scared that I go crazy and kill the bastard! hum well she should be I'm really up for kill today! Especially that bastard!

BUT I've to control myself I mean I've plans HUSAHUAHASUHAUHAU….O-okay I will stop that!

"Yea the poor birds fall for the skies give me a clue but so what??-still cheerful voice, but serially poor birds!( I mean what the poor birds did to the uchiha??! I think is because is has sum kind of trauma with birds?! maybe when he was little some rooster confounded his hair with the back of a chicken and try to make little birds with him…hum I wondered…)

"hum well as you can imagine they going to receive punishments for betraying Konoha and all they crimes…"-she was more calm now and I more happy this mean that the Uchiha is soooooooooo screwwww! lol

"oh I see you want my help to kill them?"- Come on I girl has the right to do a little victory dance when the guy that almost kill you and one of the people that you must love in the world is going finely receive what he deserve!

"No Sakura!! is going to be no kill in this situation…-I stop her and dance before she could said anything else

"What you mean? this is the punishment that everyone receive for betraying Konoha?!-I don't need to said that I was piss of right know! I mean what she think??!!

"Sakura I now that but this is a special situation, he killed Orochimaru and…-I cut her again!

"I don't give a damn if he kill the snake pervert pedophile bastard!!(witch I think was in bed of to much pleasure, I mean the snake bastard was old…I wondered if the rooster was there?!o0)He BETRAYING US!-this time she cut me off(WHAT'S UP IT COMPLETELY SENTENCES??!)

"Sakura you really want the Uchiha dead??!-she ask me like she don't now the answer, few seconds pass in silence

"I could care less"-I mean is she for real!

"But that really don't matter, do it?! his not going to be kill and you and I now damn well why! is not because he kill the snake pervert pedophile bastard, but because of who he is the precious Sasuke Uchiha ,the last Uchiha stand, the last chance to keep the precious Sharingan alive, but if you really think about Itachi still(a stole a glace from Sasuke and smirk)ALIVE! I'm mean if I had to Choose between them...-she cut me off again I can see that she is mad!

"this is enough Sakura!...you mission is to guard them and avoid that they do anything stupid!-she said plausibly(yea…like breath! for me the Uchiha breath is stupid!)

"Great!! now I have to babysitting traitors-I said more to myself that anyone else, I see Tsunade send my a look but I just ignore her I mean can't she understand that she ask me to be around of the person that I most hate in the freak world!

"And they going to live in you house, they are forbidden to go out without you, and if you have to live we will send one AMBU squad to staying with them, and don't worried about yours shifts at the hospital I already find I replacement!-every time I was going to ask her one question she already answer it(ANNOYING!), you guys probably are wonder why I don't star to yelling that there is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm going let the Uchiha and he stupid time(This red head chick just keep shot glares at me o0)live with me because I don't have a choice I now tsunade-sama well enough to now that when she says something there is no way to change her mind… AND I can put my plans on action! Yea Uchiha its 'PAIN TIME!'

* * *

**Reviews please!!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


End file.
